fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hershell Fullbody
Hershell Fullbody (ハーシェルフルボディ Hasheru Furubodi) is an independent mage and medic that is part of the Red Hawk team of the Hydra Head guild being known by his epithet Muscle Medic (筋肉メディック Kin'niku Medikku). He is a user of the rare caster magic Healing Magic and later he is shown to be a Take Over user that focus on the use of the Machina Soul. He is one of the protagonists of Fairy Tail: Breakdown. Appearance Personality Despite being tall and having a tough-looking physique, Hershell is a kind-hearted and caring person. He can be very talkative with others, even those he has just met, providing the most necessary amount of information as possible. A running gag of his is also one of his definite traits which would be his catch-phrase "CRAZY" ( Kureijī), Hershell saying it generally with a scream. Other words which he uses quite regularly are "Oho!" and "-ho" at the end of some of his phrases. Hershell seems fond of keeping things such as objectives and tactics as secrets, not actually caring if revealing them will threaten their success rate or not. During the Invasion in Thir Island, he constantly warned his companions, mainly Damon and Shin, to stay quiet about their business on the island, going as far as to comically smack them should they not comply.Breakdown Chapter 19 — Numeral Festival: Damon and Shin get attacked by Hershell despite his warning. Despite this, he wasn't against informing Shin about the group's situation as a Team.Breakdown Chapter 18 — Tourists: Hershell informs Shin about the team. Furthermore, once Peltin Geonova and his friends proved themselves as allies, Hershell was more than willing to explain everything.Breakdown Chapter 19 — Numeral Festival: Peltin and his group are informed about the plan by Hershell. Due to his mustache, Hershell is often praised by Damon, Reggie and Shin, something which he takes pride in. To further make them laugh, Hershell may constantly scratch the mustache. Unsurprisingly, Hershell is quite calm during a battle, despite getting surprised with feats his opponents may pull he instantly recomposes himself. According to himself, as a gag, Hershell is immune to getting shocked, although he is instantly proven wrong by certain situations. He was also quick to deduce that the train slowing down at night had something to do with the team's opponents.Breakdown Chapter 19 — Shambling Ruckus: Samantha talks about the previous night which prompts Hershell's deduction. Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilites Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Robo Jaw-Cannon' () *'Robo Rotation-Cannon' () Assorted Others Master Medic: Magic Healing Magic (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō): is a Caster Magic which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. It is one of the rarest magics in the world. Hershell is a prominent user of this magic as he was chosen among many by Damon ; despite the real reason being Hershell's look. Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Take Over is a Caster Magic that allows the user to generate different kinds of spells that transform them into a new form's that grant them new abilities. Hershell's form is called Machina Soul which allows him to transform his body into different types of machinery, subsequently taking their capabilities and assets for himself. These forms allow him to transform his attire into that of well-armored outfits, these being equipped with heavy weaponry, he can do partial transformations where only certain parts of his body become machines or and full body one where he transforms all of him into a complete cyborg. Partial= Partial Take Over: During his first time showing it Hershell only used his partial take over that could transform certain parts of his body into powerful machines that gave him more strength, defense, and speed. For fighting, he usually transforms his own arms to hand to hand combat. *'Machine Part - Arms': Hershell transforms his own arms into powerful machinery increasing his attack and defense as his arms are almost covered my machines. It is powerful enough to break through walls as they were nothing. *'Machine Part - Legs': Hershell transforms his legs on powerful machines increasing his speed and agility what makes him run faster. He states while his legs are like this he can run without sweating too much and can jump even higher than the normal. |-| Full= Full Body Take Over: After reuniting with Damon and the others Hershell had stated he recently gained and mastered a new form of Take Over, and it was not a partial take over, but a Full Body Take Over. He states he didn't use it because it isn't necessary since it is pretty powerful, and it has a very big height too as confirmed by Damon and Reggie when Hershell showed a pic to them but burnt it afterward. *'Winged Warrior' () * Winged Mage (機羽仙 Kiwasen): As stated before, this is most powerful and destructive Full Body Take Over Form of Hershell, this Machina Soul allows Hershell to take the appearance and abilities of a powerful Winged Machine. Hershell's size increases drastically, his arms and legs grown longer covered by a silver armor, his face is covered by a silver mask and helmet, and large silver wings appear on his back, with golden lines all over his body, and his abdomen being covered by a black armor showing his big muscles. He loses his blond hair ; despite not having much, the only opened spot on his helmet are the parts at his eyes, however, there is apparently no glow on its eyes but only the golden light when he charges up. The wings that appeared on his back were supposed to give him the ability to fly, though they do this with turbines at the border of each of them. Equipment Quote Creation & Conception Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based off Alex Louis Amstrong from the Fullmetal Alchemist Series. *Hershell is an American-natured name which means Deer. His surname comes from the term Full Body Shot in which someone exposes their body in a dramatic way. |-| Facts= *It has yet to be explained why Hershell's favorite word is "CRAZY". |-| Extras= *According to the Journalist Michael: **Hershell's special skill is his accuracy. **His hobby is reading medicine books. **His most known routine is helping and checking on others. **His favorite food is Salad. **His favorite drink is Coffee. **Hershell's charm is his mustache. **His favorite smell is that of seawater. **He is ambidextrous. **The thing Hershell wants to do the most is keeping his Team's health in check. **He was born in Minstrel. **Hershell has no complex. **The people he respects the most are the Red Hawk team and his Mother. He doesn't want to make enemies with Samantha. References Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Medic Category:Characters Category:Red Hawk Category:LGBT Characters